Another chance
by Boomxy
Summary: Una ultima oportunidad para poder decir adiós era todo lo que deseaba. Lamentablemente, no podía hacer atrás el tiempo.


¿Cuál es el significado más común que se le puede dar a aquella fecha? Para muchos, la celebración del _año nuevo_ era la renovación de un ciclo, como para otros lo era un inicio de nuevas oportunidades.

Laborales, amorosas e incluso de reconciliación con la familia.

E incluso él encontraba aquellos banales significados algo encantadores, pero debía admitir que la fecha no le generaba algo tan especial como a las personas que le rodeaban.

Quizás porque pensaba que las oportunidades podían llegar en cualquier día del año, y era algo absurdo el esperar un día en específico para poder cumplir con aquello.

Después de todo, la vida se trataba de eso; tomar o desperdiciar lo que se ponía frente a uno.

Y quizás contemplaba su vida como una muy larga, sin complicaciones, y que si tenía que tomar un vuelo a último minuto a _Lyon_ debido a que su jefe lo necesitaba para terminar la pre-producción de la cobertura de la mañana de año nuevo, lo haría.

― _Nino ¿Tu jefe no puede esperar a que salgas mañana por la mañana? Hoy es una fecha importante, además, hay un gran alboroto en las calles con los manifestantes ―_ La voz de Alya retumbó en su mente. Ella lo había estado observando desde el marco de la puerta.

― _Nena, quizás esta es mi gran oportunidad para un ascenso. Mañana estaré de vuelta por la tarde, y podremos festejar. Sí todo sale bien, el próximo año no ocurrirá esto y podremos irnos a Marsella a ver a mis padres para la ocasión ―_ Sus palabras habían sonado estoicas, logrando que su pecho se oprimiera de la impotencia.

Sabía que más que un comentario lleno de berrinche por elegir su trabajo por sobre pasar aquella con ella, sus palabras simplemente estaban cargadas de preocupación. Francia estaba pasando por una situación terrible con las manifestaciones del aumento de la gasolina, añadiendo la nula preocupación del gobierno, solo habían logrado que el país entrara en un frenesí de violencia.

Él lo había visto de primera mano durante su trabajo en muchas ocasiones, al igual que ella en el departamento de policía.

Recordó de una manera tan vivida el sonido de sus pies al caminar hacia ella, al igual que él calor intenso sobre sus labios cuando él se inclinó a besar su frente, intentando infundirle algo de seguridad.

― _Estoy seguro que para mañana antes de que despiertes, estaré aquí. Después de todo, duermes como un oso_ ― Bromeó para sí mismo, mientras ella se habia lanzado a su cuello, aferrándose a él en un abrazo ― _Lamento esto, pero te lo compensaré mañana ―_ Un escalofrió lo recorrió, cayendo en cuenta de que aquellas palabras se trataban de una mentira.

No recordaba sentir un frío tan intenso cuando se habia separado de Alya, así como tampoco recordaba sentir como algo dentro de él se quebraba al caminar hacia la puerta.

― _Vuelve pronto a casa, cariño_ ― Se sintió estúpido por no responderle, por no decirle que la amaba e incluso se sintió como un idiota por no dar vuelta atrás para abrazarla y quedarse a su lado.

Quizás para él, aquella fecha no era algo de importancia. Pero para ella sí. Y él ¿Qué había hecho? Se había marchado por una oportunidad, una a la cual él nunca había llegado.

Sintió su cuerpo arder con intensidad, pero con una lentitud que le parecía eterna, torturándose con sus últimos recuerdos de aquella tarde, mientras Alya se despedía de él desde la puerta siendo bañada por los últimos rayos que el sol entregaba.

Y como si de una burla del universo se tratara, pudo escuchar a la perfección la primera campanada que seguramente provenía de _Notre dame_ , haciéndole saber que el año nuevo se encontraba a sus pies, mientras él apenas y podía respirar.

Se preguntó cómo era posible que escuchara la segunda campanada, pero ¿Qué importaba ya el sentido del tiempo en ese momento?

Prefirió cerrar sus ojos, aun con aquel vacío en su corazón.

Deseaba tener otra oportunidad de verla, de despedirse de ella de manera apropiada, de besarla, hacerla reír. Le importaba poco si tenía que soportar lo ridículo y quizás atroz de aquel día, solo quería otra oportunidad para estar a su lado, sin importar si aquello fuese tan efímero como lo era ahora su existencia.

Una última oportunidad para poder decir adiós era todo lo que deseaba. Lamentablemente, no podía hacer atrás el tiempo.

Si hubiese sabido que su vida llegaría hasta ahí, no cabía duda que no hubiese desperdiciado aquella oportunidad de estar un poco más a su lado. Después de todo, de eso se trataba el vivir.

Él podría haberse negado a ir, estar con ella durante toda la velada y encontrar otra ocasión para poder ascender de puesto.

Y antes de que pudiese lamentarse más mientras su cuerpo era consumido con ferocidad por el calor, la tercera campanada sonó.

Como si se tratase de un mal sueño, despertó de un trance en el cual se encontraba inmerso, observando cómo frente a sus ojos se encontraba la maleta que horas atrás habia llenado de ropa casi al azar, incluso sin tener la delicadeza de doblar las prendas.

Sintió un escalofrió cuando corroboro que en su interior todo se encontraba como recordaba; estaba hecho un desastre.

― Nino ¿Tu jefe no puede esperar a que salgas mañana por la mañana? Hoy es una fecha importante, además, hay un gran alboroto en las calles con los manifestantes _―_ La voz de Alya lo hizo girarse de forma casi automática, sintiendo como si una parte de su vida volvía a su ser, viéndola ahí recargada sobre el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

Se encontraba ahí, con el mismo puchero que él recordaba, dirigiéndole la misma mirada de preocupación que horas atrás había intentado esquivar.

No pudo hablar, en cambio, sintió un nudo en su garganta, como si no pudiese encontrar las palabras exactas para poder decirle algo coherente, o incluso, para él entenderlo.

Y, como si el tiempo se le fuese de las manos comenzó a dar grandes zancadas hacia ella para poder tomarla entre sus brazos y hundir su rostro en el hueco de su hombro, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de ella.

No quería separarse de ella. No quería tener que volver a despedirse de ella. Y a pesar de haber revivido aquel momento en su memoria con una lucidez aterradora, ahora se encontraba nuevamente ahí.

― ¿Cariño? ― Le llamó ella, rodeándolo con sus pequeños brazos sin saber que decir sobre la acción del moreno.

― ¿Te he dicho que me encanta como te preocupas por mí? ― Dijo él por fin, dando un suave beso al cuello de la mujer.

Aquella acción provocó que una sutil risa saliera de los labios de Alya, haciéndolo sonreír y, diciéndose a sí mismo, que grabaría ese momento en lo más profundo de su memoria.

― Usualmente es lo contrario, pero tienes permiso para proseguir ― Comentó con burla, mientras la mueca de preocupación se borraba de su rostro y aparecía una sutil sonrisa.

― ¿Sabes qué? Me quedaré ― Soltó de repente, alejándose un poco de ella para poder observarla ― Oportunidades para tener un ascenso habrá muchas, pero, no quiero perderme la oportunidad de estar a tu lado hoy ― Agregó, besando la mejilla de Alya con delicadeza.

Ella parpadeó confundida ante sus palabras, arqueando su ceja.

― Pero, pensé que realmente este día no era tan importante para ti ― Su voz sonaba contrariada, y él no la podía culpar ― Yo no te he dicho eso para que estés conmigo, simplemente me preocupa que salgas a _Lyon_ hoy con tanto revuelo que hay en las calles ― Acotó, intentando encontrar alguna lógica de la actitud cambiante de Nino.

Pues, él ya habia dejado muy en claro que iría.

Nino pudo adivinar su pensar, pero realmente importaba poco si ahora mismo se veía como un desquiciado por los cambios de decisiones tan bruscos que habia efectuado.

Pues, no deseaba despedirse de ella en esa ocasión, no en ese instante.

― No lo es, a decir verdad. Pero tú si lo eres ― Confesó, intentando no sonar desesperado en el intento de convencerla, para después plantarle un fugaz beso en sus labios ― No quiero desperdiciar esta oportunidad, después de todo, es el primer año nuevo que pasaremos viviendo juntos ― Agregó, notando como las facciones de ella se relajaban.

Sería un mentiroso si no admitía que realmente aquello para él lucia como un sueño idílico, por qué lo era.

Alya le ayudo a desempacar, acomodando con propiedad la ropa de él en el armario, volviendo a doblar las camisas que él habia intentado hacer, riendo ante las acciones fallidas de su amado.

Nino de escucho de pronto una campanada inusualmente familiar, mientras acomodaba sus zapatos de vestir en una esquina de la habitación. El escalofrió de temor recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose nuevamente con una sensación de vacío.

Buscó con la mirada a Alya, quien habia encendido el televisor y se encontraba viendo de reojo las noticias que se encontraban cubriendo un suceso en el centro de París, aparentemente había existido otra riña entre los manifestantes y la policía.

― Nena ¿Escuchaste esa campanada? ¿Acaso vino de la televisión? ― Se atrevió a preguntar, encaminándose hacia ella.

― No, no he escuchado nada ― Confesó, bajando el volumen del aparato, pues realmente no necesitaba escuchar lo que sucedía, las imágenes hablaban por si solas.

― Ya, quizás solo fue mi cabeza ― Se limitó a decir, mintiendo.

Pues, dentro de él, temía que aquello fuese realmente efímero.

Alya sugirió ordenar algo de comida rápida para cenar, pues en los planes de ninguno de los dos se encontraba el desperdiciar tiempo en la cocina a expensas de que algo saliera mal y por ende, terminaran sin comer algo medianamente decente. Se conocían bien, y expertos en la cocina no eran.

Afortunadamente para ambos la Pizza no tardó tanto en llegar como esperaban, y comenzaron lo que sería su cena frente a la chimenea artificial que tenían en la sala de estar. Era simplemente una imagen de pedazos de manera con un fuego artificial moviéndose en patrones interesantes, alumbrando la oscuridad del lugar y dando una falsa sensación de calor, pues lo que realmente habia logrado calentar el lugar habia sido la calefacción de su hogar, además de la gran manta que cubría sus pies.

Ella destapó una botella de sidra espumosa, logrando que un poco de la bebida cayera sobre ellos empapándolos un poco, y ahí, Nino pudo escuchar otra campanada, haciendo un eco en el ambiente que el solo parecía percibir. Alya no había sido capaz de escuchar aquel peculiar sonido o inmutarse siquiera, solo él.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ― Preguntó de repente, esperando que él moviera su mano para poder servirle un poco de la bebida.

Nino negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de forma un tanto amarga al confirmar que, en efecto, ella parecía no poder escuchar aquello que llevaba un rato atormentándolo.

Era, según sus cuentas, la quinta campanada que había escuchado. Aquel sonido estaba tan presente en su cabeza, que difícilmente podría salir de esta.

― Nada, todo es perfecto ― Atinó a decir, llevando la pequeña copa de plástico hasta ella para que pudiese servirle un poco de la bebida ― Solo me gustaría que esto durara para siempre ¿Sabes? ― Confesó, intentando no ahogarse con sus propias palabras.

― ¿Tendidos en el piso, comiendo pizza y bebiendo sidra frente a una chimenea falsa? ― Preguntó ella, sonriéndole con sorna.

― Me refiero a estar a tu lado ―.

Cuando se vio a si mismo de vuelta en su departamento, con Alya al pie del marco de la puerta, pensó con plenitud que quizás todo eso habia sido un mal sueño sobre lo que _pudo_ evitar si tomaba la decisión correcta.

Pero, con el constante sonar de aquellas campanadas aparentemente _inexistentes_ , su mente comenzaba a hacerse otra idea de aquello.

No era una segunda oportunidad para hacer lo correcto, o incluso para poder estar ahí como él había prometido.

Era una segunda oportunidad para despedirse, para ser feliz por un momento efímero, y por un momento se preguntó si todo aquello era real o simplemente era la imaginación de su mente durante sus últimos segundos siendo estirados tanto como la realidad misma se lo permitía.

Cuando comenzó a lavar los platos que habían utilizado al igual que las copas, fue capaz de escuchar la sexta campanada, retumbando en su cabeza, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más podría estirar aquel instante.

Sentía que el tiempo comenzaba a correr más rápido de lo habitual, y a pesar de tener miedo, se sentía feliz.

Alya se encontraba a su lado, guardando las sobras de la pizza en el refrigerador, diciéndole que aquello seria lo que terminarían desayunando al día siguiente, a lo que él no se pudo negar.

― Cariño, Iván me acaba de comentar que las cosas se están saliendo un poco de control en las calles, dice que evitemos salir ― Le dijo ella, recargándose sobre la barra de la cocina, observando al moreno fregar los platos.

Nino tragó saliva, sabía bien de primera mano cómo las cosas se habían salido de control.

Él se encontraba en el aeropuerto cuando una gran manifestación había llegado a impedir que un político abordara un avión, pues era claro que trataba de huir de la turba enardecida.

Sintió su estómago revolverse al evocar aquello en su memoria, pudiendo sentir de nueva cuenta el intenso ardor en sus brazos cuando varios de ellos comenzaron a lanzar botellas que ardían, probablemente _bombas molotov_ , pero no lo supo.

― Dile a Iván que vaya con precaución, y que de aquí no nos moveremos, que este tranquilo ― Atinó a decir, levemente distraído.

Sentir los brazos de ella alrededor suyo lo confortaron, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad en la que ahora se encontraba, sin temor o sentimiento de amargura.

O más bien, lo único que le podía provocar eso era la idea de decir adiós.

Pero, eso estaba bien, pues lo habría hecho de la manera que en su corazón deseaba.

Como si de un presagio anunciado se tratara, la séptima campanada no tardó en sonar en cuanto dieron las siete de la noche, y de ahí en adelante, pudo escuchar una cada hora que pasaba.

La octava campanada sonó a las ocho de la noche, mientras ambos hacían una breve video llamada a los padres de Alya quien se encontraban al otro lado de la ciudad celebrando en la casa de Nora, junto con Etta y Ella. Nino se despidió de manera apropiada, dándoles los mejores deseos para el año entrante, además de sermonear a ambas gemelas para que fuesen consideradas con sus padres, pues sabía bien que siempre habían sido el dolor de cabeza de la familia Césaire.

Supuso que eran las nueve de la noche cuando en su cabeza escuchó el eco de la novena campanada mientras compartía una ducha con Alya, ignorando por completo que quizás el tiempo comenzaba a escaparse de su efímera existencia, sintió como las gotas de agua los empapaban a ambos mientras él se aferraba a ella.

La décima campanada sonó cuando ambos se encontraban acostados, cubiertos por una gran manta de color naranja, infundiéndoles calor en aquella noche de invierno.

Habían terminado la llamada con sus padres. No había querido que fuese una video llamada, al contrario que con la familia de Alya, pues estaba seguro que no soportaría despedirse de ellos de una manera tan _arbitraria_ y ausente, además, temía no poder mentir ante los inquisidores ojos de su madre, quien siempre parecía saber lo que su mente maquinaba.

― Parece que tus padres la estaban pasando bien ― Comentó Alya, recargando su cabeza contra el pecho de él, para después besar la zona con delicadeza, sonriendo al ver de nuevo el suéter que Nino llevaba puesto.

Era uno de esos típicos suéteres completamente horribles para las fiestas de la época, con grandes copos de nieve tejidos y una leyenda cursi en letras cursiva. Ambos llevaban puesto un juego idéntico.

Le sorprendió que Nino accediera a usarlo, pues, sabía bien que aquello no era mucho de su agrado debido a que era un hombre orgulloso, y claro estaba, que una prenda como aquella mancillaba su orgullo.

― Creeme, mis padres se le pasan demasiado bien desde que me gradué de la universidad ― Comentó él con sorna, recordando como su padre había bromeado sobre tener una carga menos al ya no tener que pagar la universidad y que ahora era un hombre que debía ir derecho a conseguir trabajo.

Aunque fuese dicho con un tono burlón, era bien sabido que prácticamente aquel era el sueño de todo padre.

― Me preguntó si seremos como ellos cuando tengamos su edad ― Comentó ella, observando el techo de la habitación ― Me refiero, después de pagar la universidad de nuestros hijos, viajar por el mundo y descubrir cada día algo nuevo ― Acotó con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Nino sintió como una parte de él se fracturaba, siendo precisos, sentía que su futuro caía a pedazos.

Y entonces, pudo escuchar la onceava campanada cortar aquel silencio entre ellos, aunque claro, solo para sus oídos.

Eran las once de la noche, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué ocurriría al escuchar el último sonido peculiar en su cabeza, pero realmente, importaba poco.

Estaba feliz de tener esa otra oportunidad de vivir un poco más, por más corto que fuese el momento, quizás estaba preparado para decir adiós esta vez, y no llevar ese remordimiento tan grande en su corazón.

Alya encendió de nueva cuenta el televisor para que ambos pudiesen observar la cuenta regresiva del canal nacional, no sin antes pasar de manera fugaz por uno que otro canal de noticias, que se encontraban cubriendo un altercado en el aeropuerto de París.

Estaba seguro que la gente se comenzaba a preparar a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, buscando algunas uvas para el famoso reto con estas, e incluso se imaginó a sus padres preparándose para darle la vuelta a su nueva casa con un par de grandes maletas para afirmarle al universo que su propósito era viajar aún más en ese año.

Se aferró a Alya, buscando memorizar aquel calor tan singular que ella le proporcionaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta, solo le restaban diez minutos al reloj para que marcara la media noche.

No sabía cómo, o el por qué, pero su mente le dijo que era momento de despedirse y de decir adiós nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión, tal como él deseaba.

― Te amo, Alya Césaire, y quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida así contigo, yo haciendo cosas bobas y tu cuidando de mí, y quizás a la inversa en ciertas ocasiones ― Relató, plantándole un par de besos en la coronilla de la cabeza de ella ― Nunca olvides lo que siento por ti, o lo que te digo ahora ― Imploró casi en un susurró.

Alya se giró hacia él, quedando sentada sobre la cama que ambos compartían, dándole la espalda a la televisión.

Limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse por las mejillas del moreno, y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida ante sus palabras.

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, cuidando el uno del otro.

La cuenta regresiva habia empezado, y a ambos les importó poco el alboroto que los conductores del programa comenzaban a hacer mientras hacían la cuenta atrás, y simplemente se besaron.

― Perdóname por desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener esto hoy ― Confesó él, aun teniendo sus labios sobre los de ella.

El gran estruendo llegó a sus oídos desde su espalda debido a la celebración que se estaba llevando acabo, el año nuevo habia llegado por fin, y entonces al fondo pudo escuchar la primera campanada que marcaba la media noche.

Sintió sus ojos arder, y sin ningún motivo, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas sin reparo alguno, sintiéndose completamente abatida y confundida.

Se encontraba sentada sobre su cama en completa soledad, llorando a la nada mientras experimentaba una sensación de pérdida.

Al escuchar la tercera campanada proveniente de _Notre dame_ , los difusos recuerdos de lo que pudo ocurrir aquella noche de año nuevo golpearon su cabeza de forma difusa, recordando palabras que Nino no habia dicho aquella noche, pues no se había encontrado ahí con ella.

Y aun así, aun podía sentir el calor de un beso de despedida sobre sus labios, al igual que una singular forma de despedirse de ella.

Una amarga, conmovedora y desgarradora despedida durante la noche de año nuevo.

Y antes de que pudiese procesar lo que ahora sentía en su pecho, pudo escuchar la nota de emergencia que ahora mismo comenzaban a pasar en cadena nacional, sobre la explosión ocurrida en el aeropuerto de _Orly_.

Comprendiendo así el porqué de sus lágrimas.

* * *

Este fanfic fue escrito para el concurso #NavidadConJazval en Wattpad. Lo he subido hasta ahora acá debido a que esperaba a que el año nuevo se acercara. Espero que fuese de su ayuda.

Me he inspirado en el demonio lalapace y la teoria de Pierre lalapace para lo que le ha ocurrido a Nino. Espero que haya sido entretenido de leer.

¡Feliz año nuevo!


End file.
